


Night Out!

by SilverShortyyy



Series: Little Black Dresses and Little Hot Messes [4]
Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Drabble. The family bids Elizabeth and Julia goodbye before the two go on their night out.





	Night Out!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I do not own Dark Shadows. I own this crazy little plot bunny, though.

At exactly 5:37 pm, the entire family is at the front steps bidding Elizabeth and Julia goodbye for the night. At lunch, they had revealed their plans much to everyone's pure and horrified shock, and the hours that followed became a somewhat transition for the family to accept that Elizabeth and Julia are actually going to have a night out.

At the sound of it, David had asked why they wouldn't be taking Victoria with them, if it was a girls' night out. That way, it made it sound like they should take Carolyn too, but Elizabeth immediately interjected before her daughter could get any ideas.

_"It isn't a girls' night out. So no, Carolyn, stay home."_

Carolyn had, needless to say, rolled her eyes and stormed off with a huff, having accepted her fate hours later as the red car once owned by Angelique rolls into the property and onto the front steps awaiting for Elizabeth and Julia. To everyone's astonishment, Julia is actually sober, and Elizabeth is actually trusting her to drive.

"Please don't drunk drive." Carolyn whines with a roll of her eyes, bidding her mother goodbye. "Or at least make Julia do it." By now, Julia had ceased to become Dr. Hoffman or Dr. Vampire (courtesy of David one wonderful day) and is, simply, Julia. "I bet she drives better even drunk."

"Don't worry, Carolyn, your mother and I will be fine." Julia says as she gets in the car with the hood down, shades on and blue coat covering most of her body. Carolyn being Carolyn, she already has the biggest guess what else Julia could be wearing matching the pumps. "Come on, we're losing the night!"

With another roll of Carolyn's eyes, Elizabeth gets in the car and waves a goodbye to the rest on the steps. Julia smirks as she settles her hands on the wheel and smoothly steps on the gas, getting the car off the Collins property and out of town. Watching them off, Barnabas subtly smiles, his eyebrows less furrowed than they would've been a few years ago, and waves the pair goodbye beside Victoria and David.

"So where to, Liz?" Julia drives down the road sidled by trees, as if this is a forest instead of the way out of a rich man's property. She feels the wind in her hair, and for the first time in how long, she feels herself actually smiling. It's a light feeling, and she would love to do this more often.

"Let's see where the night takes us. What do you think?"

"Whoa!" Julia laughs, throwing everything out of the window and into the wind. "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard really has it in her tonight!"

"You bet'cha!" Elizabeth puts on her own pair of shades, unbuttoning her coat just a little bit. "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is going to blow the roof of tonight."

Julia's laughter gets louder, and Elizabeth's own mixes with Julia's. Their laughter is carried into the wind, the sun sinking low beneath the horizon as they drive off into the night in a red hood-down car.

And out they were, out of Collinsport, and into one hell of a night.


End file.
